Shuiro
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |officialillustrator = (しぐれうい) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = 朱色 |officialromajiname = Shuiro |officialnameinfo = , lit. vermillion |aka = Syuiro (alt. romanization) 烏丸友吾 (Karasuma Yuzuru) |birthday = 23|birthmonth = 01|birthyear = |birthref = A congratulation video |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 2778639 |mylist1 = 6989212 |mylist1info = main |mylist2 = 13663138 |mylist2info = collab |mylist3 = 22305962 |mylist3info = commu |nicommu1 = co247715 |nicommu1info = |YTusername = UtataneRingo |partner = Zanto, A24, Ougimachi Ruka }} Shuiro (朱色) is an with a slightly husky, mid-ranged voice. She is a passionate singer and can put a lot of power and emotion into her voice, sometimes to the point of nearly screaming, as seen in her most popular cover, "Tokyo Teddy Bear" , with 129K views as of October 2013. She prefers rock music, and is in the rock unit "UtataneRingo" with Asakagarasu, who plays the guitar. Nevertheless, she is also capable of singing in a more calm, mellow and mature tone, as seen in her "Gachi Yuri no Joou" . In her piano version of "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" , she is shown to sing barely above a whisper and almost seemingly crying. She tends to include emotional ad-libs and other interjections, especially into the instrumental parts, shown in her "Leia" and "Kamisama Nejimaki" . Shuiro also can go rather low into a rather boyish range as seen in her covers of "Leia" and "Hidamari no Uta" . She is part of a rock unit called UtataneRingo together with Asakagarasu, providing the vocals. They do original songs together and perform in events or lives. They also have released a number of albums together. Shuiro is usually depicted with mid-length light brown hair. Shirotoki is noted to provide illustrations for her frequently. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of UtataneRingo with Asakagarasu (guitar) # Member of AnimeSongCollabo List of Covered Songs (Nico Nico Douga Meteor Shower) (2008.06.07) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Human Sacrifice Alice) feat. Shuiro, Nanashi, HiBiKi and Tsuzuri (2008.09.28) # "Kara" (2009.01.01) (Myspace only) # "Juvenile" feat. Shuiro and Zanto (2009.04.11) # "if" (2009.04.28) # "Noroi no Megane ~ stray girl in her lenses" feat. Shuiro and Zanto (2009.05.07) # "AaAaAaAAaAaAAa" (2009.05.13) # "magnet" feat. Shuiro and Tanago (2009.05.16) (Deleted) # "Miyako Wasure" (2009.06.02) # "Good-Morning!" feat. Shuiro and Zanto (2009.06.05) # "Hidamari no Uta" (2009.07.18) # "Shi.Se.Ru.Ei.O.Ta.Chi.No.-Sen.I.De Shichinen Sensou" feat. Shuiro, Zanto and A24 (2009.07.20) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) -Hard-R.K.mix- (2009.07.22) # "Kodoku no Hate" (At the End of Solitude) (2009.08.22) # "ACUTE" feat. Shuiro, Ougimachi Ruka and Zanto (2009.09.14) # "Rin Toshite Saku Hana no Gotoku" (2009.09.20) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Komical Dream) (2009.10.30) # "Nico Nico Roman ~ Asa to Yoru no Nico Nico ver. (9)~" feat. Shuiro and A24 (2009.11.27) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Shuiro, Zanto and A24 (2009.12.06) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (Seven Colors Nico Nico Douga) feat. Shuiro, Zanto, A24, FuMay, Denkitekishi, bomb, ｎｏｎ, Kakichoco, Pochiko, Konnoyaku Hatake, Chikai, Seugo (2009.12.21) # "Landolt C" (2010.01.05) # "only my railgun" (2010.01.20) # "Albino" (2010.02.07) # "Yamiiro Alice" feat. Shuiro and Oki (2010.02.26) # "Psychokinesis" feat Shuiro and Akiakane (2010.03.17) # "Osorezan Revoir" (2010.03.20) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.03.29) # "Tatakai no Doutei" feat. Shuiro, Zanto, A24 and Ougimachi Ruka (2010.04.19) # "Eredinu ST85" (2010.04.26) # "Yoru to Nijiiro" feat. A24 and Shuiro (2010.06.14) # "Rin Toshite Saku Hana no Gotoku" feat. Shuiro, Chao, Kakichoco, Chachako, Taihaku and A24 (2010.06.17) # "Somato" (2010.06.20) # "Encyclopedist no Mita Yume" (2010.07.03) # "Hatsune Miku no Bunretsu→Hakai" (The Division of Hatsune Miku→Destruction) (2010.07.23) # "Rinne" (2010.08.01) # "90 Nendai Anison Tou in Nico Nico Douga OP" (2010.08.21) # "Catch You Catch Me" (2010.08.21) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.05) # "rain stops, good-bye" feat. Shuiro and A24 (2010.09.16) # "Kokoro no Ne" (2010.09.17) # "COIN" (2010.10.19) # "Hana he Tadoru Ito" (2010.10.30) # "Emotion & Reason" (2010.11.19) (Not in Mylist) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.11.22) # "Cat Food" (2010.12.19) # "Christmas Song Medley (2010.12.23) (YT only) # "Christmas Song Collection" (2010.12.24) # "Leia" (2011.01.16) # "Babel" (2011.01.28) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.12) # "Connect" (2011.04.03) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Shuiro and A24 (2011.04.04) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.10) # "Aoi Hana" (2011.06.02) # "Ama no Jaku" (2011.06.09) # "Climax Jump" (2011.06.18) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni" (2011.07.07) # "Yougisha M no Tousou wa Gozen 5-ji kara" (2011.07.10) # "Shinryaku" (2011.07.31) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.08) # "Yume no Oto" (2011.09.17) (Original) (YT only) # "The infinite Blue" (2011.09.18) (Original) (YT only) # "Ghost Town" (2011.09.23) # "Bird Cage" (2011.10.23) # "FACE" (2011.11.18) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Shuiro, Ali, yu-k@, Nata, Matsushita and Ayaponzu＊ (2011.12.02) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2011.12.24) (Community only) # "Senbonzakura" -Acoustic Guitar ver.- (2011.12.25) (Community only) # "Kioku Shoushitsu" (2012.01.12) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heavenly Weakness/A Born Coward) -Piano ver.- (2012.01.14) (Community only) # "Shuudou Shoujo to Guuzou Shoujo" (2012.01.27) # "Kou An 4 Ka Seiji Han Tokubetsu Taisaku Gakari" (2012.01.29) # "Shuumatsu no Mythologia" (2012.02.25) # "Gachi Yuri no Joou" (2012.03.03) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.03.24) # "Owari no Hajimari" feat. Shuiro and A24 (2012.04.13) # "Omega" (2012.04.16) # "Shuffle" (2012.04.20) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Ovetnight Story) -Piano ver.- (2012.05.17) # "Reon" (2012.06.08) # "Pegasus Fantasy ver. Ω" (Saint Seiya Ω OP) (collab) (2012.06.09) # "Sora wa Takaku Kaze wa Utau" (Fate/Zero ED) (2012.06.09) # "99minutes theater" (2012.06.21) # "Mado kara Mita Fuukei" (2012.07.??) (Original) (SoundCloud only) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-up God) (2012.08.10) # "Kimi Kage Kusa Itomagoi" (2012.08.14) (Original) # "Hanabizora" feat. Shuiro, yue, sunsea, MISAKI and korumi (2012.08.23) # "Narita Ryougo Ryuuseigun" (Parody of "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun") (collab) (2012.08.26) # "Realization" (Hagure Yuusha no Estetica OP) (2012.09.08) # "Shunsetsu Sanatorium" (2012.09.19) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Incident at the Mansion of Ancient Books) feat. Hari, Shuiro, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, Amane, YNG, creamzone, KK, Yorukichi (2012.11.11) # "Jikon no Youyou Kono Keikou ni Ari" (The Vastness of the Hereafter is Within the Light of the Fireflies) (2012.11.30) # "Fushigi no Kohanasaichi" (2013.01.19) # "Itametsutsuhon Waka Pururun Uruoi Damejikea" (2013.01.25) # "Sai Kyouiku" feat. Shuiro and ica (2013.02.04) # "GOLD" feat. Akuwaa, Ayaponzu＊, Omaru, Orihime, Kanii, kalon., Kurokun, Keto, Shuiro, Sekando, Dakuten（゛）, TKTR, Torisan, masaki, Muta and yu-k@ (2013.02.10) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" (Parody) (2013.02.28) # "IMAGINARY LIKE THE JUSTICE" (2013.03.31) # "Koi wa Chaos no Shimobe Nari" (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W OP) (collab) (2013.06.01) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (collab) (2013.06.01) # "GENESIS ARIA" (Arata Kangatari OP) (2013.06.01) # "Hana wa Sakuragi, Hito wa Kimi" (2013.06.05) # "Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui" (Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! OP) feat. Shuiro and Syuta (2013.08.31) # "Minagitte Mea no Kyouiku" (2013.09.12) # "Gesshoku no Migin" (Original with UtataneRingo) (2013.09.14) # "Smiling" -❃Coming Generation❃- feat. Shuiro, Apple, Itachoko, Ichi., Ujiuji, Eco, Utage Anna, Otsumo, Kafueiru, Kitsucho, Kihei, Kona Milk Konoa, Isago, Suzuki Puyo, ZERO, TAKARA, Taraba Gani, Denchigire, TOYro, Hidzuki, PECO, mainann, Jitsuhane, Ruta, Melon and Yuupin (2013.10.13) # "Live SNATCH 11" (Original) feat. Shuiro, iciko, Cotton, EVO+, Galyu, HanyCham★, SHINVY, Shinobu, Nobunaga and Sensei (2013.11.14) # "Outer Science" (2013.12.08) # "Senkou no PRISONER" (Mahou Sensou OP) (2014.03.01) # "Play With Me" (2014.02.07) # "Little Desire" (Original with UtataneRingo) (2014.04.05) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.18) # "Yume ni Sumu yakamoz" (Yakamoz Who Dwells in Dreams) (2014.07.03) # "Tokyo Dennou Tanteidan" feat. Shuiro, Cotton, Shinobu, LIQU@. and Sensei (2014.07.26) # "Tomokui to Despair" (Original with UtataneRingo) (2014.08.02) # "grilletto" (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei OP) (2014.08.30) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) (2014.10.27) # "like a fiction monster" (Original with UtataneRingo) (2014.11.15) # "Kimi no Matsu Sekai" (Magic Kaito 1412 OP) (2014.11.30) # "Blessing" ♡ X-mas Edition ♡ feat. Hiko, Rirona, Chal, Kagenui Hana, Choco, 620, Cla, Hakumai, Miiwa, Shuiro, Noko, Suya and Kana K (2014.12.24) # "identify" (Original with UtataneRingo) (2014.12.31) # "Orange" -Acoustic ver.- feat. UtataneRingo (2015.01.31) (YT only) # "Tsuki to Sayonara" (Tokyo Girls' Style song) -Acoustic ver.- feat. UtataneRingo (2015.01.31) (YT only) # "Paranoid" (2015.02.07) (YT only) # "Fubuki" (Kancolle ED) (2015.03.07) # "Tabidachi no Hi ni" (The Departure of the Day) feat. UtataneRingo (2015.03.27) # "Moscow wo Yoshite" (Taking Over Moscow) (2015.04.21) # "triage" (Triage X OP) feat. Shuiro and Akira (2015.05.31) # "Itsui no Umi" (Original with UtataneRingo) (2015.07.08) # "Kibou no Machi" (A Town of Hope; Original with yuhi) (2015.09.11) # "MUGIC" feat. Hakumai, Mizuna, Suzuka, Mayo and Shuiro (2015.10.24) # "Cancer's Drive" (2015.10.27) # "Super Ultra Hyper Miracle Romantic" (Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid ED) feat. Mifuyu, Shuiro and Onishi Amimi (2015.11.27) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Shuiro and Chuchu (2015.11.27) # "Kagepro Medley" feat. Yomi, Kyouko, lino, Lielle, Suya, Kobato, Hakosora, Kiichigo, Mirei, Shuiro, Ichimaru Ichigo, Ayo, Nonorin, Kagenui Hana, Happiness and Sherie (2016.01.10) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.22) # "Kumo-ito Monopoly" (Spider Thread Monopoly) (2016.05.09) # "Honou to Lucy" (Original with UtataneRingo) (2016.06.04) # "Loberia no Tsuikai" (Recollection of Lobelia) (2016.08.28) # "Tamashii no Refrain" (2016.08.31) # "Mizu e Sally" (Original with UtataneRingo) (2016.12.22) # "Haruyo, Koi" feat. UtataneRingo (2017.02.17) # "B-CLASS HEROES" feat. Shuiro and RyoN (2017.02.18) }} Discography |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Orka |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Yomosugara no Akari |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Meura no Tenjou |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Tsuki to Suisou |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} Gallery Illust. by |syuiroNND.png|Shuiro as seen on Nico Nico Douga |Syuiro.png|Shuiro an seen in her Nico Nico Douga community |syuirotwitter.png|Shuiro as seen on Twitter |Utataneringo.png|Shuiro and Asakagarasu on the UtataneRingo website Illust. by Komamiya (狛宮) |Shuiro GOLD.png|Shuiro as seen in her collab cover of "GOLD" |Hanabizora misaki shuiro korumi sunsea yue.png|From left to right: MISAKI, Shuiro, korumi, sunsea and yue as seen in their collab cover of "Hanabizora" |Shuiro hidamari uta 5201232.png|Shuiro as seen in her cover of "Hidamari no Uta" |Shuiro Blessing X-mas Edition.png|Shuiro as seen in "Blessing" ♡ X-mas Edition ♡ , Kouen and Asari (あさり) |MUGIC sm27427127.png|From left: Shuiro, Hakumai, Suzuka, Mizuna, Mayo as seen in "MUGIC" }} Trivia * She cannot read music sheets, or play an instrument. * She is from Osaka.Her profile on the UtataneRingo website External Links * Twitter * mixi community * mixi fan community * UtataneRingo website * UtataneRingo Myspace * UtataneRingo mixi * UtataneRingo blog * UtataneRingo SoundCloud